<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Giroud/Lloris] Sirène by ssalpaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986231">[Giroud/Lloris] Sirène</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca'>ssalpaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在蔚蓝海岸邂逅人鱼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969525</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Giroud/Lloris] Sirène</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>雄性人鱼下半身是宽吻海豚<strike>非常糟糕的设定</strike>。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>在风和日丽的夏日假期，出海钓鱼是个很不错的选择，除了有点晒。</p><p> </p><p>洛里等了半天也没等到鱼上钩，正准备在被晒晕之前收杆回舱的时候，浮漂却突然动了一下。</p><p>反正无非就是常见的鲻鱼、鲷鱼、凤尾鱼之类，他也没在意，继续不报任何期待地收着线。收着收着竿尖又大幅抖动起来，看样子是条破天荒的大鱼。</p><p>意外的收获令他不禁有些欣喜，急忙加快了收线的速度；而水下的挣扎也愈发猛烈，力度之大甚至把他往前拽了半步。在使尽全身力气的不懈努力之下，眼看上钩的猎物即将浮出水面，他赶紧大声呼喊朋友过来帮忙。</p><p>这时鱼线的另一端终于有东西冒了出来。</p><p>他还没来得及看清是什么鱼，就赫然看到咬着鱼背的一张人脸——湿漉漉的棕色头发和海蓝色的双眼，正凶巴巴地怒视着他。</p><p>……一定是被晒得眼花出现幻觉了。</p><p>洛里摘了墨镜揉揉眼再看，对方还是一脸凶相。直觉告诉他这恐怕是某种不该冒犯的生灵。</p><p>“抱歉，打扰了。”</p><p>他掏出小刀割断了鱼线，那张脸又瞪了他几秒才缓缓沉下去。不过说实话，凶归凶，长得还是挺好看的。</p><p>等朋友慢悠悠地赶到，海面已经彻底恢复了平静。</p><p>“鱼呢？”</p><p>“……跑了。”洛里把鱼竿递过去，“你来吧。”</p><p>朋友狐疑地盯着明显是人为的断口：“这可是我今天早上刚换的线。”</p><p>“回去赔你就是了。”</p><p>洛里走回舱内，直到回港都没再出来。</p><p>后来几个朋友钓到了不少鱼，但他瞧着那些钓上来的鱼一点也不想吃。</p><p>更糟的是晚上睡得好好的又梦见了那张脸，他一下子惊醒，翻来覆去好久都没睡着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天一早朋友又打来电话约着出海，洛里赖在床上以头疼为由拒绝了。</p><p>然后连着几天他只要一看见鱼就没胃口，而且每天晚上都会在睡梦中感受到来自海洋的怨气。</p><p>这么下去也不是办法——为了消除梦魇他决定采取行动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p><p>又一个风和日丽的上午，洛里从父亲那儿借来小艇，出海前特意在港口买了一小桶新鲜的鱼。</p><p>他沿着上回的航线一路开过去，从坐标来看差不多到了位置，就把船停了下来。他走到船尾，抱着试试看的心理向海里扔了一条鱼，也不知道能不能把那家伙引出来。</p><p>令人惊喜的是水下确实出现了一团阴影，瞬间带走了那条下落中的鱼，眨眼工夫又消失不见。</p><p>等了一会儿没再有动静，他又扔出一条，还是一样的景象。就这样一条条扔下去，一桶鱼不多久就扔完了。</p><p>他看见那团阴影逐渐变得清晰，紧接着那个脑袋又冒了出来，还是湿漉漉的棕发，区别是这回蓝眼睛里闪着期待的光。</p><p>“还有吗？”居然是很正常的男人的声音，有点低沉也有点好听。</p><p>洛里没想到对方会说人话，愣了一下才举起空桶给「他」看：“没了。”</p><p>「他」意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇：“那明天带两桶来吧。”</p><p>说完就纵身一跃，修长的身躯在他眼前高高跃起，于空中划出一道惊艳的弧线。带起的水花溅了他一脸，在阳光下折射出彩虹的色彩。</p><p>洛里甚至顾不上擦去脸上的水，而是屏住了呼吸。那一刻过往对于海洋的所有美好记忆仿佛都黯然失色。</p><p>上半身无异于成年男性，比例和线条都很完美；腰部以下是泛蓝的灰色鱼身——不对，没有鳞片，而且从背鳍和尾鳍来看，应该是海豚。</p><p>那道弧线很快又沉入海面，而他仍直直地盯着那个方向，过了好一会儿才回过神来。再看看水下，连影子也早已消失得无影无踪。</p><p>从小到大他没少见过海豚，每次看到也会忍不住兴奋和赞叹，但如此的冲击和震撼还是头一回。</p><p>即便回到家，他也依旧沉浸在难以平复的情绪之中。很难相信只应存在于童话与传说中的生物竟会出现在自己面前，这无疑是神奇而美妙的际遇。</p><p>当天晚上他没再做噩梦，取而代之的是一个优美的身影，还有一双比大海还让人难忘的蓝眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>次日洛里买了两桶鱼。</p><p>「他」吃完后终于露出了心满意足的笑容，又跃起一道弧线就消失了。</p><p>然后在洛里发呆的时候，有什么东西从水里“嗖”地飞了出来，“啪叽”一下落在甲板上——他低头一看，是只鲜艳的海星，个头还不小。</p><p>莫非是回礼？</p><p>洛里好笑地摇摇头，这东西他可不想带回家。思考过后他还是决定把这只无辜的海星放归大海。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再后来洛里开始尝试将鱼往高处扔，「他」也会跟着跳出水面，叼住鱼还会冲他得意地笑，更像是把这当成了一种游戏。</p><p>就这样喂了整整一个星期，期间收到了包括章鱼、螃蟹、龙虾、海龟等在内的各种活物，都被洛里放了回去。</p><p>这天「他」没再抓来新的回礼，而是久违地再次开口：“为了表示感谢，我带你去个地方。”</p><p>洛里没多想就驾着小艇一路跟随那个背鳍绕到了一个从未见过的小岛。</p><p>“这里只属于我。”「他」留下这句话就又不见了。</p><p>洛里在岛上转了转，的确没有其他人来过的痕迹。小岛面积不大但景色不错，植被还算丰富，细沙踩上去柔软又舒服，周围也很适宜浮潜。整体来说是个怡人而清静的地方，就连阳光也似乎更为柔和。</p><p>当他躺在沙滩上悠闲地晒太阳的时候，突然意识到一个问题：关于人鱼会迷惑水手、将其引向绝境的传说。</p><p>不过由此引发的顾虑大概只持续了半秒——毕竟那家伙是海豚，本质应该是友善的。</p><p>他甚至还放松地打了个盹，醒来后发现身上盖了片大树叶，这进一步加深了他对海豚良好的固有印象。</p><p>而且不仅回程很顺利，这个地图上都看不到的无名小岛也意外的好找，即便在这片陌生的海域他也能找准方向，仿佛是被什么指引了一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>从再次踏上这座岛开始，洛里每走一步总能感受到某种视线，然而一回头又只剩涟漪。</p><p>他干脆在海水和沙滩的交界处找了块石头坐下，一边感受着海浪掠过脚面，一边盯着眼前这片海，倒要看看这家伙能躲到什么时候。</p><p>果不其然，那个脑袋不一会儿就冒了出来，只是表情有些局促不安。</p><p>“……Ollie。”「他」看起来像是做出了什么重大的决定。</p><p>可洛里并不明白这个没头没脑的词代表什么意思。</p><p>“那是我的名字。”「他」说完就又沉了回去。</p><p>“Ollie。”洛里重复了一遍，情不自禁地笑起来，“我还以为你没有名字。”</p><p>“怎么可能。”「他」又激动地窜出来，“姓名对于我们是很重要的，连中间名都有，我的全名是Olivier Jonathan Giroud。”</p><p>或许报上全名对这一族而言是种必要的礼仪，于是洛里也郑重其事地起身朝海里走去，伸出了自己的右手：“Hugo Hadrien Dominique Lloris。”</p><p>“……你的名字怎么这么长。”名为吉鲁的“人鱼”不满地撇撇嘴，摆尾时不仅拍到了他的手，还顺便泼了他一身水。</p><p>洛里撩起衣服擦脸的时候第一次听到了“人鱼”的笑声，带着一种纯粹的喜悦。</p><p>“Hugo——”</p><p>他再抬眼看过去，又只看见波光粼粼的海面。</p><p>紧接着不远处传来了歌声，是他从未听过的语言。虽然没有传说中的那么动听，但也还不赖。</p><p>洛里倒在沙滩上，想了想又爬起来用树枝写下了「Ollie」这个名字，不过也不知道文字是否相通。徐徐的海风再加上和煦的午后阳光，他很快就又有点困了。</p><p>再醒来的时候除了树叶，沙子上的名字也被补全成了一长串，还多了一行「Hugo」，后面的空白应该是等着他填空。</p><p>既然语言和文字都能沟通的话，感觉就更接近人类了。</p><p>他很乐意地把自己剩下的22个字母也写了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自打交换了名字，洛里明显发现彼此之间的互动有了实质性的改变，无论是肉眼可见的距离缩进、还是言语上多起来的交谈。</p><p>他看着身旁吃饱后冲上沙滩享受阳光的吉鲁，终于问出了在心中困扰许久的疑问：“你算是人鱼吗？”</p><p>“算啊。”吉鲁枕着胳膊眯起眼，尾鳍轻轻拍着水。</p><p>“可你不是海豚么，海豚又不是鱼。”</p><p>“不要在意那些细节。”吉鲁懒洋洋地摆手，“我毕竟不是普通的海豚。”</p><p>“但习性应该跟海豚差不多吧？比如喜欢亲近人类什么的。”</p><p>吉鲁像是被戳中了痛点，猛地支起上身一脸严肃：“我才不喜欢，跟人类走得近只会死得早。”</p><p>洛里眨眨眼，话倒是没错，可问题在于：“我就是人类啊。”</p><p>“……你不一样。”吉鲁嘟囔着，扭过头扎进海里，再探出水面时尾巴一甩又把他劈头盖脸浇了一遍，“Hugo，下来玩吧！”</p><p>嗯，这家伙的确不是普通的海豚，至少也是会说话、很特别的海豚。</p><p>洛里索性把湿透的T恤给脱了，反正穿着下水也不方便。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>每天要喂他、要花时间陪他、要和他一起玩——真的就像是养了一头海豚。</p><p>虽然洛里反思过这种随意投喂野生动物的行为很可能打破了应有的平衡，但看到吉鲁一见他开心的样子，在私心与自然规则之间，他还是不假思索地选择了前者。</p><p>此刻吉鲁又把吃鱼玩出了新高度，不仅用尾鳍将鱼抛向空中，还用脑袋顶来顶去，玩够了才吃掉。</p><p>洛里受到启发带了个球来，吉鲁果然玩得不亦乐乎。</p><p>吉鲁还喜欢从海里捡回各种东西，包括稀奇古怪的海螺、贝壳、珊瑚等等，甚至还有古老的金币什么的。洛里好奇地拿起一个看了看，吉鲁立刻大方地表示要送给他，而且又找来了很多类似的东西要一并给他。</p><p>既不想要又不好拒绝的洛里只好拉着他去浮潜以分散注意力。在水里玩捉迷藏可以说是吉鲁最中意的游戏之一，尽管洛里不太喜欢。</p><p>不仅是因为自己完全不占优势（总能被轻易找到却很难找到吉鲁，就算找到了也追不上），更令人头疼的是吉鲁经常会毫无预警地突然加速撞过来或者抱起他，每次都把他吓得心率失常。</p><p>在洛里郑重说明这种行为对人类很危险之后，看在吉鲁垂头丧气的份上又于心不忍，便给了一个安慰性质的拥抱。后果是现在吉鲁一抓住他就会抱着蹭肩膀蹭脖子蹭胸口蹭后背，蹭来蹭去蹭个没完，推都推不开。</p><p>另外他其实一直很想摸摸海豚的部分，但鉴于惦记人家的下半身会显得很失礼，也只好作罢。</p><p>总的来说他认为相处还是很愉快的，除了吉鲁在水下时不时会拽他裤子之外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>随着日历上的数字一个个被划掉，充满奇遇的夏季也到了该结束的时候。</p><p>“下周我就不能天天来了。”洛里说出这句话时也有些舍不得。</p><p>“为什么？”吉鲁的脸上满是困惑与不解。</p><p>“假期过完了，要上班。”</p><p>吉鲁不满地撅起嘴，一头扎回海里半天不肯出来，明显是在闹脾气。</p><p>“好啦，我周末还会来的。”洛里下了水打算去安抚一下，可吉鲁并没有像往常一样游过来。</p><p>他又往深处走了走，喊了几声“Ollie”也没得到回应，看样子是真生气了。</p><p>“如果你再不理我，我就回去了。”</p><p>话音刚落他就感觉到加速的水流，久违的撞击让他失去了平衡，裤子也被趁机拽走。</p><p>“……Ollie，别闹，还给我。”</p><p>洛里无奈地看着那个背鳍游向远处，自己的沙滩裤被狠狠地丢在岸上，而罪魁祸首转眼又没影了。他只好叹着气往岸边游，唯一值得庆幸的是在这里不会被别人看到。</p><p>不一会儿水流再次传来波动，吉鲁又一次抓住了他。相近而熟悉的温度，顺滑而柔软的皮肤轻蹭着他的腿。</p><p>以为这是和解信号的洛里刚松了一口气，右肩突然传来了被尖利牙齿咬住的痛感，他的脑海中瞬间闪过了被吃掉的最坏结果。</p><p>所以说私养肉食性动物果然是很有风险的，洛里认命地想。</p><p>但很快他又发现吉鲁应该不是要吃掉自己——虽然咬得他有点疼，可其它反常的动作都明显指向了另一种可能——如果说温柔的爱抚让他稍微有过一点点放松的话，接下来发生的事则让他彻底后悔了。</p><p>在咸涩的海水中被贯穿的痛楚，是他这辈子都不想再有的经历。</p><p>原来海豚发起情来不分对象是真的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事后吉鲁主动把裤子捡了回来并且一个劲儿地道歉，甚至割破了皮肤用血液为他敷伤口，神奇的是居然不疼了。</p><p>洛里趴在沙滩上养伤顺便整理思绪的时候，吉鲁一直安静地守在旁边，像个犯了错突然变老实的孩子。他知道自己这种默许般的态度意味着什么，原本暧昧不清的东西一下子浮出水面，只是一时间还不太容易接受。</p><p>“Hugo。”</p><p>当他对上那双交织着悲伤与眷恋的蓝眼睛，连时间仿佛都失去了意义。</p><p>“我想和你一起回去。”</p><p>其实洛里也考虑过这种方案，但遗憾的是并不现实。且不说带人鱼回去会引发多大的轰动，他也不愿把属于大海的奇迹困在狭小的泳池或鱼缸里。</p><p>“如果你能变成人，我就带你回去。”</p><p>他本想以故作轻松的玩笑形式打消那个念头，吉鲁却一脸认真地陷入了沉思。</p><p>当天晚上洛里几乎没怎么睡着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吉鲁再见他的第一反应就是揪着裤腿要帮他检查伤口。</p><p>“没事，已经不疼了。”洛里赶紧护住裤子，“不用看了。”</p><p>可吉鲁还是不撒手：“是我的错，我会负责的。”</p><p>在力量的比拼上毫无悬念地败下阵来，洛里把脸埋在手掌里，不管对方是海豚还是人，被扒掉裤子这件事都太丢脸了。</p><p>吉鲁查看完又把他翻了个面，一本正经地盯着他：“我可以变成人。”</p><p>洛里愣了半晌才想出一句：“那你得穿多大的衣服？”</p><p>“我量一量。”</p><p>他还没反应过来就被莫名其妙地从上到下摸了个遍。</p><p>“比你穿的大一点就行。”吉鲁很有把握地说。</p><p>洛里又愣了半晌才猛然想起另一件事——如果这家伙变成人，那他就彻底没机会摸到海豚的部分了。</p><p>“我可以摸摸你吗？”他小心翼翼地征求意见。</p><p>“早说嘛。”吉鲁笑着晃晃尾巴，朝他这边挪了挪，“我还以为你对我没兴趣呢。”</p><p>没兴趣谁会天天往这儿跑，洛里默默地感慨着。</p><p>不过手感真的很不错，无论是柔滑度还是弹性，都令人爱不释手。一想到以后就摸不到了，他突然觉得有些惋惜。</p><p>当他顺着从背部摸到肚皮，吉鲁却不自然地抖了一下。</p><p>“……你这么摸会让我兴奋的。”</p><p>他立即把手撤了回来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回去的路上洛里问自己：真的要带这家伙回家？</p><p>其实答案早就非常明显了。</p><p>他停好船先去买了几身大一码的衣服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6.</strong>
</p><p>还没到小岛，洛里就看见那个背鳍径直对着船头冲了过来，完全没有减速的意思。他赶紧停下，背鳍却拐过弯绕到了船尾。</p><p>“Hugo！”</p><p>他看着吉鲁笑容满面地高高跃起，然后“咣”的一声砸在甲板上。</p><p>“……你不疼么？”</p><p>吉鲁抱着头翻滚了好几圈，看向他时眼里还闪着泪花：“……疼。”</p><p>洛里没看清吉鲁是从哪儿变出了一个细小的玻璃瓶，在他眼里只剩下这张难掩兴奋的脸。</p><p>“喝了这个我就能变成人。”</p><p>颜色诡异的不明液体却引发了他的担忧。</p><p>“你喝了这个还能说话吗？”</p><p>“能呀。”</p><p>“走路会像刀割吗？”</p><p>“应该不会吧，没听说有那种副作用。”</p><p>洛里这才放下心，童话终归只是童话而已。</p><p>吉鲁仰起脖子把小瓶中的液体一饮而尽，刚做出一副难喝的样子，原本轻松的脸色就瞬间变了模样。</p><p>这个过程看起来异常痛苦——吉鲁咬着牙扭曲了表情，额头上渗出一层细细的汗，双手也用力握紧，似乎是在强忍着不发出声音。</p><p>洛里正想上前，吉鲁却倔强地背过身示意他不要过来。等待的时间因煎熬而显得格外漫长，七上八下的心终于在听到吉鲁长出了一口气之后回到了应在的位置。</p><p>“好啦。”语气轻快得像什么也没发生过。</p><p>洛里打量着转过来的这双腿，从脚尖开始都与人类无异，修长的腿上不仅有腿毛，往上还有——</p><p>他终于想起了浴巾和衣服。</p><p>吉鲁坐在那儿披着浴巾的样子意外的有点可爱，盯着他的蓝眼睛里满是笑意。</p><p>“现在可以带我回去了吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>洛里帮他擦完头发又擦了擦身上，再穿好衣服完全就是个不折不扣的人类。看着眼前这个男人他甚至一度恍惚，直到吉鲁抱住他才又找回实感。</p><p>“站着比我预想的要累。”</p><p>洛里拍拍他的后背：“那只好委屈你慢慢适应了。”</p><p>“走路也好累。”</p><p>扶着走的时候吉鲁索性完全赖在了他身上。</p><p>“……你好重。”洛里又想起一个问题，“那个药水是不是要用很重要的东西来换？”</p><p>吉鲁点点头。</p><p>“是什么？”他忍不住好奇地追问。</p><p>吉鲁遗憾而失落地拉开裤子看了一眼：“变小了。”</p><p>洛里认为很有必要对他进行相关常识科普：“海豚和人类本身就有区别，从人类的角度讲你这个尺寸已经不小了。”</p><p>吉鲁却一努嘴：“比你大是应该的。”</p><p>“……你再说这种伤人自尊的话我就把你丢回海里去。”</p><p>“可是你扔不动我。”吉鲁笑得过于得意，以至于让他产生了一种自己中计了的错觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7.</strong>
</p><p>刚上岸的人鱼显然没办法立刻适应陆地上的生活，还是更喜欢脱光了泡在水里。</p><p>所以洛里每天回到家不是有一个光溜溜还滴答水的大个子扑过来，就是浴缸里又有“人”等他去叫醒，反正都一样会搞得浑身湿透。</p><p>另外他也切身领略到了海豚强大的学习能力，除了他找的在线课程，吉鲁还通过网络学到了别的东西——这是他无意中打开浏览记录时发现的。</p><p>“……你都看了些什么！”</p><p>吉鲁无辜地眨眨眼：“了解人类的生活方式呀。”</p><p>“你就这么在意床上的生活方式？”</p><p>“我只是想让你更舒服而已。”</p><p>吉鲁委屈的样子又让他瞬间没了脾气。</p><p>好吧，作为成年“人”，看了就看了呗，反正对他而言也不是坏事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再后来吉鲁呆在浴缸里的时间渐渐变短，穿着衣服的时间也越来越长。牙齿不再像以前那么尖锐，对食物的接受程度也更加广泛。</p><p>“你的确越来越像人类了。”洛里欣慰地说。</p><p>吉鲁却晃晃脑袋：“要想完全成为人类的话，我还需要得到你的爱情。”</p><p>这可是个模糊的概念，毕竟每个人对爱情的表达方式都不尽相同。</p><p>“你对于爱情的判断标准是什么？”洛里在意地问。</p><p>吉鲁思考了一下才开口：“每天说爱我。”</p><p>“嗯，我爱你。”虽然他没有把这句话挂在嘴边的习惯，但试着改变一下也未尝不可。</p><p>吉鲁满足地笑起来：“还要每天吻我。”</p><p>洛里环住他的脖子轻轻吻上去。</p><p>“每天和我做——”</p><p>“这个不行。”洛里打断他。</p><p>“那就隔天。”</p><p>“得根据实际情况。”洛里想了想还是觉得有蹊跷，“这些都是你自己编的吧？”</p><p>吉鲁又眨眨眼，表现出听不懂的样子。</p><p>只要他语气一变，这家伙就开始装傻装可怜。谁能想到一个寿命和体质都优于人类的物种居然这么爱撒娇，而他偏偏又对此缺乏抵抗力。</p><p>不过也该给对方一点警示。</p><p>洛里故意发出叹息：“早知道这么难养我就不带你回来了。”</p><p>“那可不行！”吉鲁一下子紧张起来，“我是为了你才变成人的，如果你不爱我了，在日出之时，我就会化为海上的泡沫。”</p><p>这一点倒是和童话一致，洛里在拥抱他的同时选择了相信。</p><p>“那我确实舍不得。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有时洛里也会忍不住去想，变成人对于吉鲁来说到底是不是一个会后悔的决定。</p><p>“你想念大海吗？还有你的同伴们。”</p><p>而吉鲁毅然的眼神已经给出了答案。</p><p>“人鱼原本没有灵魂，可以无忧无虑地度过一生，除非是遇见了甘愿为之倾覆的存在。”</p><p>这让洛里又自然而然地想起了那个童话。</p><p>“从我作出决定的那一刻起，就没再考虑过别的可能。我的灵魂因你而存在，我的人生也只属于你，即便你去往另一个世界，我们也不会分开。”</p><p>温柔而淡然的语气和微笑似乎是在讲述一件普普通通的事，但洛里明白那是多么重要的牺牲、冒了多大的风险。</p><p>无论是童话里的小人鱼、还是眼前这个大个子，都傻得叫人心疼。明知道不该跟人类扯上关系，却依然义无反顾。</p><p>“你为了我，真的付出了很大的代价。”</p><p>他刚酝酿出感动的情绪，吉鲁又趁机掀他衣服：“所以你得好好补偿我才行。”</p><p>还有点尖的牙齿咬得他痒痒的。</p><p>洛里觉得还是忘掉那个悲伤的童话比较好。在属于他的故事里，他会为心爱的人献上美好的一切，而不止是一个被改写的结局。</p><p>“嗯……Ollie，你想不想多熟悉一下外面？”</p><p>要知道海面上的世界也有很多值得他们共同经历、甚至终身难忘的东西。</p><p>吉鲁哼出几个音节，他知道那是“现在不想”的意思。</p><p>“我不是说现在……也可以，唔……是明天、或者……”</p><p>可惜他还是没能把话说完。</p><p>那就晚些时候再说吧，不然明天再说也行。反正现在说什么也不管用，这一点洛里再清楚不过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于宽吻海豚的没什么卵用且不一定靠谱的特征/习性：<br/>- 雄性出柜概率高；<br/>- 会对包括人类在内的各种物体表现出性倾向；<br/>- 成年雄性求偶时会有类似送东西的“衔草”行为，以及追逐、触碰、蹭、咬等常规行为；<br/>- 前戏时间长；<br/>- 平均【】长度可达35cm；<br/>- 体温与人类相近；<br/>- 皮肤和脂肪中含有能够抗菌消炎止疼的神奇化合物。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>